All Around
by Blonde Badger
Summary: The Winter Festival is coming. Its the time of the year where People get together with those they love. The Question is can the couples of Konoha actually sort out their problems and get together? NarSak, LeeTen, ShikTem, KibHin, KakAnk
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not Mine. Um...been a while since I've done this so Is there anything else I'm meant to say? Ah well this'll have to do

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost time. Only Five Weeks to go. Every year during the coldest months on the Shortest Day of the Year the Residents of Konoha would celebrate the winter festival. For the Shinobi of the Leaf for most of them it would be a day of rest. No missions would be taken in the weeks leading up to it which meant that not one ninja would be out of the village on this day short of an extended contract. A few of the higher level Jounin and Anbu would be selected for guard duty but other than them it was a day off for all.

It was this selection that caused the blonde vessel of the Kyubi to stride through the streets with a face like thunder. The annual meeting for deciding which Jounin would, this year, be keeping watch and patrolling the city walls had taken place. Naruto Was not happy. It wasn't that he minded being paired up with Lee, Chouji and Kiba. Hell, if it wasn't for the fifth member of their team the four of them could probably have had their own party on the walls with his shadow clones keeping an eye out for trouble. Not that anyone had been stupid enough to try and attack on the day of the festival in years. Not since a Sound Jounin had tried to show some initiative and learned that the Fire Shinobi _really_ did not like having their day off disturbed. Yeah, if it wasn't for Tsunade assigning the official Sand ambassador to be in charge it could have been fun, something told Naruto that if he made some suggestions on how they could enjoy the day to Temari He'd regret it. Add to that the fact that as he left he had overheard Ten-Ten, Sakura and Ino discussing the arrangements for the Party they were going to be throwing on the day.

Pushing open the door to the grocery store he picked up a basket and began to make his way up the aisles occasionally picking up an Item here and there. A set of bandages, a loaf of bread and some milk and of those protein shake mix things that Lee demanded he pick up. Walking past the section showing various papers, magazines and books he nodded in greeting to Kakashi, his head buried in a book who in turn raised a hand in greeting without looking up. As the blonde began passing his shopping through the checkout a hundred excuses to get out of guard duty ran through his mind and just as quickly a hundred reasons from the Fifth canceled each of them out. Short of a Goddamn miracle he would be on those walls.

Walking up the Stairs to his home Naruto rummaged around in his Jounin Jacket for his keys. At 24 he stood a couple of inches short of his Squad Leader and a good half foot taller than his team mate and had filled out considerably. His spiky blonde hair was still present but he had let it grow in length a bit so that it ended in a short pony tale finishing at the end of his neck. The only modification he had made to the normal uniform of the Jounin was a pen suspended on two pieces of string on his left shoulder and the oddly wide bladed sword strapped to his back. Though sheathed its shape was clearly visible. It was about a foot and a half in length and about 3 inches wide with its two edges running parallel until the very end where one edge slanted diagonally across to the other.

Sliding the Key into the lock, the tiny Frog Keyring dangling, he turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door. Walking in he dumped his shopping on the kitchen work surface through the serving hatch and walked over to the living area, collapsing on the sofa between his roommates whose attention seemed glued to the TV.

"Anything Good on?" The Blonde asked

"Nothing." Shikamaru said letting his neck relax and his head to fall back to the sofa so he could stare at the ceiling. "Lee's waiting for some documentary about some martial artists life a few centuries back."

"Indeed!" Lee said pumping his fist into the sky a light burning from his eyes as he stared intently at the screen. "By studying his techniques and training methods I shall become even stronger."

The Shadow controller tilted his head slightly to look at his friend out of the corner of his eye. "Lee, he was an actor. I'm not saying he didn't have skill but most of his technique as he grew older was dedicated to looking good or appearing as a klutz." He paused as both of his room-mates turned to look at him a mixture of skepticism and curiosity in their eyes. "What?" He asked Defensively. "Its not my fault if Temari Likes all those old films." He said folding his arms and looking down at the floor. Looking at each other and grinning the blonde and the bowl cut settled down to watch the show.

---------------------------------------

Kakashi raised his hand as his subordinate wandered past glaring at the world. He'd been at the meeting and had approached the decision with mixed views. On the one hand having the Day off was a good thing. He wouldn't have to worry about any missions or sorting out training for his team. On the other hand having the day off meant that he would either get invited to one of the celebrations or one of his students would find a way of getting him involved in one of the schemes.

He snapped the book shut, picked up his basket and started heading towards the door. Paying for the latest volume of Icha Icha and a few other items he walked out into the street as the flakes of snow began to fall about him. Pulling his new 'Novel' out of his breast pocket he flipped it open and buried his face within its pages. So engrossed in his book was he that he payed no attention to the sound of jogging footprints heading towards him. He was pulled from the Frog Sennin's latest masterpiece from the cry of "shitshitshitshitshit Gah!" Looking down he saw the Special Jounin Mitarashi Anko lying face down in the snow, several scrolls lying about her.

"Hmm?" Kakashi said looking down at the fallen Ninja his visible eyebrow raised. With a growl she pushed herself up from the ground staring daggers at the copy-nin

"Why Don't you watch where you goin' Hatake" She part snarled at him looking around for the scrolls she had dropped. Gathering all the scrolls she could see she looked around for the one remaining scroll. Bending down she looked underneath a nearby bench in the hope that it had rolled under. "Dammit where is that thing? Tsunade's gonna have my arse if I've lost that one. Looking up she saw Kakashi no longer reading his book but instead he was now reading the missing scroll. "Gimme that" she yelled snatching for it as the Silver haired Jounin tilted to the side and carried on reading.

"Why does the fifth want Naruto's medical record?" He asked looking down. Snatching the scroll from Kakashi's hand she rolled it up and added it the pile in her other hand she glared up at him.

"She said that she wanted the records of all the people who were gonna be on duty at the festival. And as I was heading that way she gave the oh-so demanding task of fetching them to yours truly."

"Ah, Okay then." Kakashi said as he walked past her to his original destination.

"Hey arent you going to apologize for knocking me over?"

"Sorry Anko-Chan" He said walking away as he raised one hand in farewell.

"Don't Call me Anko Chan!" She Shouted after him. A scowl branded on her face she stalked up the road to the Hokage's Office, passing two Jounin standing outside a shop, one wearing a fir-trimmed hood beneath his Jounin Jacket and the other wearing Perfectly circular sunglasses. Barely paying them any notice she continued her march to the office finally entering the building dumping the five scrolls down on the reception desk and shouting at the Chunin on Duty "Next time tell her to get a damned Genin to do it!"

-------------------------------------------------

"Do you think She'll Like it?" Kiba asked looking through the window, his hands pressed up against the glass like he was seven years old and outside a toy shop. His companion stared out at the street watching the snow fall. He hated the cold. It always felt like he should be somewhere warm. "I mean she's been saying she wanted one almost since we were put together as a team and this would make a good gift this year. What do you think." Shino merely shrugged his response as he looked out at the layer of snow gradually building. "You know you could be more helpfull" Kiba pointed out, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"You've been Going out with her for 4 years Kiba. You know what would be the best present for her. Any input I give will just draw away from you being able to say that you came up with this idea yourself. Besides which what every you get her I'm sure she'll be happy with."

Kiba looked at him for a few seconds before turning back to the window. He looked down at his partner. Akamaru was standing on his rear legs his front paws pressed against the window he came up to Kiba's Neck. "What do you think?" The dog gave a deep bark. "See he agrees with me."

Pushing himself up from the window he stood straight and raised the collar of his jacket to cover his face against the cold. "C'mon Lets get out of this snow." He said heading up the road which would take them to their respective homes.

Sighing the dog trainer walked away from the window, he and his partner looking over their shoulders at the contents of the shop window a sad expression on both of their faces as they were being dragged away.

"What are your plans For the festival?" Kiba asked his team mate as they walked past a crossroads where three girls had just passed them.

"Same thing we do everywhere. Clan gathering in the main building."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So we're going to be Holding the party at your place" Ten-ten asked the blonde and pink haired girls walking next to her.

"Well its only fair." Sakura said tilting his head up to look up at the clouds glowing orange from the reflecting streetlights "The Guys hosted it last year and despite all of our expectations they didn't do a bad job." She turned back to look at the weapon-master. "Besides it should be fun."

"Yeah" Ino jumped in. "Plus if the trio of Naruto, Lee and Shikamaru are able to set this thing up, then I don't see how we should have any problem organising one."

Innocently looking up at the sky while watching the other two out of the corner of her eyes Sakura said "It will be a shame that Lee an' Chouji wont be able to be there." Taking a guilty pleasure in the jerk in her companions steps as she mentioned the two boys names.

Recovering Ino looked over at her roommate a sly grin on her face. "Yeah it is a shame. They'll be stuck up there unable to go to the party with Kiba and Temari." Her voice dropped an octave as she looked pointedly at Sakura, "And Naruto." She glanced up at the oldest of the three who shot her an answering grin as the pink haired girl's cheeks began to darken.

"Wh-Whats that Supposed to mean!"

"Absolutely nothing." Ten-ten answered. "All Ino meant is that it's a pity wont be there to join you, I mean us in the festivities." A mixture of anger and embarrassment over took Sakura's face as she quickened her casual walk into a quick march, her nose stuck in the air, striding past an all night cafe where a blonde girl with a huge fan could be seen writing and occasionally taking a draft of the coffee next to her. Jogging to catch up with her, her two friends grabbed an arm each and walked alongside her at a slower face causing Sakura to fall into step with them.

"You know we're only messin' with you." Ten-ten said looking across at her friend. "Yeah besides," Ino Added, "it was you that started this." Sighing Sakura turned to look at her friends. "Lets get back to what we were talking about okay? Either of you guys got any ideas on how to make this years party different from last years?"

"Well, I was thinking." Ten-ten piped up. "What do you guys think about a full formal affair?"

-------------------------------------

'Dear Brothers

Since the last confrontation with the Sound life in the village has been unsurprisingly quiet. The renegade Uchiha Ninja is still in control since Orochimaru's death. But it appears that the sound village has too few remaining Ninja to pose a serious threat to either our own village or Konoha and aside from a few border conflicts we have heard little from them. My relationship with the villagers is '

Her relationship with the villagers was what? Sure they treated her respect but there was a certain formality between her and most of the other Ninjas was starting to get on her nerves. Sure most of the former 'Rookie Ninjas' was pretty good but even there they viewed her as someone with little sense of humor or fun. Add to that the fact that she still hadn't told her family about the relationship she had with the Shadow-master Shikamaru that they had been involved in for the past 5 years made describing her relationship with the villagers difficult.

'satisfactory. In five weeks time the village will once again be celebrating its Mid-winter festival. I trust that I shall see you both then.

Yours Temari'

Plus there was the fact that with her Brothers once again coming to stay for a few days it meant that she and Shikamaru would have to go back to being 'just good friends' for a few days which always drove her mad. She raised her hands above her head and tilted her head to the side causing her spine to crack. She was mildly curious and felt more than a little honored that she had been chosen to be part of the guarding force for the village on the day, but from the looks of the other Jounin who had been chosen she wasn't too sure whether this was an honor or not.

----------------------------------------------------------

Well, its been a while Since I've wrote any Fanfic an I hope I haven't lost any skill i might have picked up last time I wrote. If you like it tell me. If you hate it tell me. If you think that I should Set fire to my computer in Penance for this bit of literature...well that bit you can keep to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Sakura ducked under the sword swing, thrusting her leg back to deliver a bone shattering kick to the missing-nin in combat with Kakashi who had already turned his attention away from him and to another who had been trying to perform some kind of wind Jutsu against his blonde teammate. Naruto himself was having his own problems against a pair of Ninja. They appeared to be mirror opposites and from the brief Tsunade had given them he knew them to be the twins she had mentioned. The one on the left appeared to be left handed and wielding a katana and a wakazashi, his partner wielded the same weapons but he appeared to be right handed. The Short Blade, Part of his heritage passed on to him on his 18th Birthday, appeared to be a blur as he weaved it through the air blocking and parrying but not counterattacking. As his team leader came closer Naruto whispered to him "Now?"

"Not Yet." Kakashi said allowing his opponent to push him backwards, watching 5 more Missing Nins remove themselves from the trees and join in the battle and beneath his mask Kakashi smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few hours after dawn that team 7 had turned up at Tsunade's office. Naruto had recovered from the surly mood that had grabbed him last night and had returned to his usual jovial state. Looking up from her desk Tsunade gestured for them to take a seat and glanced at the small clock on her desk. "Two hours and 47 minutes late. I think that beats your record." Naruto and Sakura had at least the good grace to look embarrassed whereas Kakashi didn't even bat an eyelid. Exasperated the Hokage ran a hand through her hair before picking three files up from her desk and in a single throw sent one each to the members of team 7. "A team of 13 Ninjas from the Hidden Rain Village has set up a base in one of the Southern Provinces of Fire Country."

"What Level are they?" the Copy-Nin asked looking up from the Map showing the locations where they had been seen.

"Intelligence estimates 5 Jounin, 8 Chounin. Mission is Simple. Each and every one must be taken out. Any Questions?" The team shook their heads. "Good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Problem, Kakashi and Sakura had explained to Naruto as they traveled, was making sure that they got all of them. Whilst Naruto was something of an exception All jounin and almost all Chounin had stealth skills which would make finding them all extremely difficult. If they simply attacked them all and some got away it would take them weeks to track them down. The plan had that had been agreed was to appear as easy pickings and then when attacked simply defend and make a few counter strikes at half power. Make it seem that while they weren't easy pickings if the whole group attacked they would be able to defeat them. It really did say something about either the skill level or the overconfidence of team 7 that the idea that maybe the Missing Nins could defeat them never crossed their mind.

So far 9 Had revealed themselves.

The boy who would be Hokage felt someone connect with his back. Sparing a glance he saw Sakura, her Staff spinning like a hurricane, knocking daggers, fists, Shurikan and Kunai away as soon as they came near her. Naruto's attention was drawn back to his fight as the twins separated to allow a third member of their group to come between them and attack the Jounin. Catching the newcomer's Kunai on the steel plate sewn to the back of his gloves, Naruto lashed out smacking one of the twins with a backhanded punch, the metal connecting with his jaw stunning him for long enough for Naruto to adapt his defense to include the newcomer. Kakashi gradually backed up until he felt Naruto and Sakura. Moving forward an Inch to give them all some moving room he began to defend with all the skill he had, no longer holding back his skill save attacking. His hands were a blur as they deflected, redirected, snatched daggers and stopped any attack seconds after the idea was conceived. There they were. He could see the remaining four removing themselves from the the stones and trees they had been blending with almost perfectly seconds before. These were the Jounin from the group, he could see it in the way they moved and the arrogance in their steps.

Gently driving both of his elbows back to nudge his teammates, he waited until the newcomers joined in. It was what he had expected, two of the Jounin had attempted to flank and the other two had split up to attack Sakura and Naruto Respectively. It was as if the Missing Nin were suddenly fighting a new set of people. In a practiced motion Kakashi had lifted his Forehead protector to reveal the sharingan and had started fighting back with a deadly efficiency. No move was unplanned and automatically lead on to a new move which put all of them at a further disadvantage. It was like they were being lead in a dance which they wouldn't see the end of.

To his left the blonde ninja fought in an way almost completely different. While still controlled it was as if a berserker rage had taken him over. The pupils in his blue eyes had elongated to become almost animal in their ferocity. His Blade moved with a near inhuman speed surrounded in what looked like a miniature blue hurricane. The colors shifting as the winds moved at imaginable speeds in the area a centimeter away from the blade. Where the short blade made even the slightest cut it looked like the victim had been cut by a Great sword wielded by a giant, trending apart flesh like a knife through butter.

Seeing the fate befalling their comrades the Ninjas fighting Sakura began to double their attack in the hopes that if they got through with her then they would able to aid in the fight against the other two. They were more than a little alarmed to see a small diamond the color of a cherry blossom light up with the intensity of a star in her forehead. She began adjusting the grip on her Bo so that she had both hands an inch apart, about a foot from the bottom of the staff. Shifting her footing slightly she began to swing her weapon the same way one would a Tetsubo, smashing through bone and body armor, using a physical strength that dwarfed both Kakashi and Naruto she ploughed through her opponents.

It had taken them a minute and half. There were no survivors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh" Sakura said dipping her hands into the Rain Barrel and pushing them through her hair in an attempt to get some of the blood out. "Could you be a bit more careful with that Sword? You've got blood everywhere." Dipping her face into the water she pulled out again and looked at her blonde team mate.

They had decided to get lunch in one of the restaurants in a local town and Sakura was trying to get washed up before they sat down to eat. Kakashi had muttered something about going to speak with the village elder and had left the pair alone.

Naruto looked up from where he had been rubbing oil into his sword. "I said I was sorry didn't I?" with a rogue grin. "Besides you looked Cute"

"Oh Shut up" Sakura replied splashing her face with more water to hide her blush. "C'mon, lets get something to eat. Kakashi can get somethin' when he gets here.

The restaurant was a fairly simple affair with a small bar area with a few bottles of liquor and some tall stools pulled up to it. Along the walls were a series of small wooden benches with a menu, a clay jug of water and small bottle of soy sauce. The Bartender gave them both a nod as they pushed aside the beaded curtain and chose a table at the far wall. Sakura still kept her forehead protector as a hair band but had started using the Jounin uniform with a few modifications. Her outfit was sleeveless and she wore shorts, as opposed to the customary trousers. with the high boots she like so much. She looked across at his long teammate and friend as he squinted at the menu a slight scowl on his face she could almost feel her blush returning until he opened his mouth.

"Hey! Old man Doesn't this place Serv-"

"Naruto No." She said putting a gloved hand on his mouth. "We are not getting kicked out of another place because you feel the need to get in an argument about the benefits of ramen as opposed to every kind of food okay?"

"But-"

"No buts. Now I'm going to order." She turned around to the bartender. "Would we be able to have Three Specials Please." She then noticed that if anything her friends scowl had deepened. "And can one of those come with Noodles please" Causing her team-mate to grin. Closing her own copy of the menu she slid it back into its place and looked over at the Blonde. "So have you guys decided what you're gonna do when you're on duty?" She asked.

"On Festival Day? Well. Ordinarily I'd say send out some clones to actually keep watch and then the rest of us stay in one of the huts and have our own party."

"Sounds Fun."

"Yeah thats what I thought until Tsunade drew the last name."

"You mean Temari?"

"Yeah. She's gonna be tellin' Us what to do all night which means we'll all be spread out along the walls to keep watch. I mean wheres the fun in that?"

"She's not that bad."

"Oh no? You don't see what she's like with Shikamaru. The boy is whipped." Arching an eyebrow the pink haired Ninja looked over at her teammate. His Ninja danger sense kicked in. "Not that thats a bad thing but he's completely under the thumb." It increased. "She tells him to Jump an he already knows how high from the last time." She was getting that look again and the dull glow was coming from her forehead. "Ill shut up now."

All traces of her previous menace gone Sakura beamed and reached over to pat him on the head. "Good Decision." Grinning to herself she had an idea. "Ill tell you what. We're gonna be hosting the party at our place this year. But i should be able to sneak away at some point and Ill be able to bring some food an' keep you company, okay?"

Grinning back at her. "That'd be great." Lookin' up he saw the food arriving and began to rub his hands together. "Excellent, Lunch." His dinner consisted of minced beef mixed up with chopped onions and peppers stirred up with the noodles in a thick tangy sauce. Okay it wasn't ramen but it still tasted pretty good. Looking up he saw the girl idly playing with her food, her face resting in her hand watching him eat. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Quickly looking down at her own food she stammered "No, Nothing." With a shrug Naruto went back to his lunch as slowly, hiding the fact that she was still looking at him Sakura ate hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now you can See the True Power of Youth And Spirit" Lee said spinning on the spot adopting his nice guy pose. Behind him stood a perfectly carved Leaf Symbol Approximately 7 feet tall. Lying all around him was a layer of rock chips a couple of inches deep. There were Two things stopping his pose from being as impressive as Lee believed it to be. Firstly the pose was never as impressive as both Lee and Gai believe it to be. Secondly he was covered in the rock dust that had spread from the Stone as he carved and looked, well to put it bluntly, even more ridiculous.

Gai had been sent on a mission and Neji had muttered something about personal business leaving the two remaining team-mates to perform a favour for one of Konoha's newest teachers. Looking around at his giggling pupils Konohamaru he fixed them all with a steely glare he had been on the receiving end from Iruka far too many times.

"Is there something Funny?" this lot would be a hell of a lot easier to get under control if Ten-ten herself would stop laughing. Fixing her with a pleading stare which gradually got her under control the Thirds Grandson looked at the class before him. "Lee Has very kindly decided to come and give a demonstration on the uses of Taijutsu and for some reason some of you find this funny. Care to explain." Most of the class stopped laughing. All said and done the display of speed and power that Younger beast of Konoha had demonstrated was impressive and most of the kids did look suitably awe struck. With the exception of one group. Izumi Ryozaki and his small gang of followers.

The Izumi family had never been one with advanced Jutsu or a Bloodline limit. Nor had they a particularly good reputation when it came to their missions. What the did have, and boy did they have this in abundance, was money. Konohamaru still found it hard to repress a grin when he remembered the first time the boy's parent had tried to bribe him after the teacher put a permanent demerit on Ryozaki's record for beating up a much younger student. From what he'd heard on the grapevine the elder Izumi Still had a problem throwing a Kunai straight.

"C'mon" He said to his Cronies. "We all know about this Loser. Rock Lee, Master of Taijutsu, apprentice of Gai. The Village of Konoha's worst at Ninjutsu and Genjutsu." He turned round to look at his gang, mostly the kids of his fathers business associates. He turned back to Lee who was already starting to look a bit dejected. "Hell, I'm better at those than him. How this guy makes it as a Ninja Ill never know."

"He makes it" A voice which was much closer than it should be murmerd into Ryozaki's ear, "By Doing his best to help his friends and by having friends who will do the best they can to help him." The Heir Span on the spot his mouth hanging open to see Ten-ten standing in the middle of his friends, crouching down to look him in the eye. "And if you think that his Taijutsu is so much more inferior to your own skills then I'm sure that Lee would be willing to give you a short Sparring match.

Falling backwards on his hands he edged backwards away from the weapon master. "N-N-No." Flashing Lee a grin which he quickly returned. "Then" Ten-ten replied straightening up again and returning to her Virginian seat "I suggest you give him the respect he's Due."

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was about mid afternoon when the pair were able to get away from the demonstrations. Whilst Ten-ten's Display of Accuracy while moving at top speed was certainly impressive it really was Lee's show that impressed most of the classes. Stretching her hands to the sky making a soft grunting sound. "I'd forgotten what school was like."

"Indeed. Konohamaru Sensei really did seem to be able to grasp their attention and aid them in the filling of their minds with all the Knowledge a Shinobi should know." Despite his previous lapse Lee had returned to his normal cheerful mood.

"I meant that Izumi brat and his friends." She absent-mindedly reached into her jacket pulling out 3 small balls and began to juggle them. "I mean I know that there's always someone like that in every class but it doesn't stop me dislikin it." with lightning reflexes she reached in again and pulled out another ball.

"I agree." While the Taijutsu expert hadn't changed his facial expression at all his voice sounded very slightly like there was a hint of sadness in it.

A fifth ball was added. "I mean they just think that maybe because they're better than you they can do what they want." Her voice was becoming a little bitter. "That because you're not able to perform any offensive Jutsu that you shouldn't be a Ninja." A sixth and a seventh joined them.

"Um Ten-ten?"

"That because your family specialises in defensive and healing Jutsu and actual weapon Skills that you are less of a bloody ninja." With that in a single moment she snagged all of the balls in a single hand and slung them with all her strength at a corrugated steel wall holding up a rain porch. With the strength of a bullet the small seed filled balls shot through leaving seven inch wide whole in the metal sheet. With a glare at the damage she had inflicted to she strode off down the street. leaving Lee gaping in her wake.

--------------------------------------------------------

The weapon-master sat on the Hokage monument, her feet swinging back and forth to knocking into the fifths hair. She hadn't gotten that angry in years. Not since she had seen what Sasuke had done to Lee in the battle that took the snake senin's life. He had taken a glancing blow from a Chidori to his chest after charging the Uchiha screaming bloody murder about what he'd done to Sakura. Even a light blow at the traitors strength had broken all the ribs on his right hand side and severely damaged his internal organs, it was only due to a chakra infused blood transfusion from Naruto that he'd survived long enough to get to Surgery,

"There You Are." a green blob said from the bottom of the monument. Within a few seconds he had leaped, sprinted and climbed his way to the top and was sitting next to her. "I was worried about you."

Her friends simple tone brought a smile to her eyes. "Sorry. Just got a bit pissed off with some of those kids. I mean you did brilliantly. You showed them what you can do with hard work and what do they do? They Laugh."

"I didn't mind."

"And then even when there teacher te-.. What did you say?" She turned to look at them.

Lee looked down at the village going about its business beneath him. "I didn't mind. I know that a lot of them were laughing but there were a couple at the back who weren't. That made it worth it."

"That's pretty cool y'know. You've got your own little fan club."

"I'm not the only one." he said flashing his broadest grin at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me" he said pushing himself up and leaping down to the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There" He whispered. One thing to note about Lee, it was that when he whispered he managed to whisper loudly. The pair of them were crouching down on a roof near the school playing fields watching a couple of kids from the demonstration earlier throwing practice Kunai at a wooden target under the watchful eye of Konohamaru who gave them both a nod.

A grin was spreading across Ten-ten's face. "You know that has perked me up no end seeing that I had an impact today." Leaning over to give Lee a peck on the cheek he jumped off the roof to give her fan club a bit of tuition.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a good chance this was going to hurt. He had known it would, he was fully aware when he told Akamaru to sit out of the sidelines that his chances of survival dropped considerably. Okay he had that one ace up his sleeve but when you have Hyuga Neji feeling protective over the fact that you have been going out with his cousin you didn't need an Ace up your sleeve what you needed was a damn extra deck of cards.

------------------------------------------------------------------

His day had been going pretty well so far. He'd got up and gone for the morning Jog with Akamaru, went back to the house for breakfast, had a shower, met with his team-mates for sparring practice and then when they'd broken up he'd gone with Hinata for some lunch at that Ramen place Naruto wouldn't stop going on about whenever they were out of the country. All things considered things were going pretty well. She still had no clue about his present a fact which he was pretty pleased with. After a couple of hours together she had had to leave to attend a family meeting.

That was when things had started going downhill. He had the afternoon free and was spending it enjoying the sights and sounds of Konoha when a figure appeared in front of him.

"Come with me" Without looking whether or not Kiba was following him Neji span on the spot and began walking through the village heading to the training grounds by the quickest route possible. Shrugging to the dog Kiba followed. There was no point in making this any harder. He would have to deal with this sooner or later. He'd known that since the day he had plucked up the courage 4 years ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It always seemed to Rain when there was a funeral in the village. Everyone he had ever been too he could remember the sky being overcast and their being a light drizzle in the air. Not even a decent storm to clean the air but enough that everything felt manky. The service was in honor of a very good _friend _Naruto had made while traveling when younger and had walked back into his life a year prior to her death at the hands of Sasuke while she was protecting the village and attempting to hold the attack party up for long enough for reinforcements in the form of Team 7 and the Rest of the Rookie 9 had come charging in and beaten him off. Looking to the side he could see that Sakura wanted to run forward and envelope Naruto in a hug but had Kakashi keeping a firm grip on her. In the relatively short time that she had been here Rena had made many friends. He could see Ten-ten crying openly, Lee with his arm around her. Hinata burying her face into her cousins robes as the sobs shook her body.

When the service was over Naruto had turned and headed straight for him and has he walked past had murmured under his breath. "For God's Sake Kiba ask her. Life's too Damn short to wait for the perfect moment."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Well, he'd taken his friends advice and now it was time to pay the piper. The field Neji had lead them to was a copse in the forest with long grass and a huge tree stump sticking out from the middle.

As they approached the center Neji turned around once again and looked him in the eye. "Inuzuka. It has come to my attention that you are involved in a relationship with my cousin Hinata." Kiba could only Nod. "This must stop. The Hyuga bloodline must not be contaminated with that of the mongrels." Kiba could feel the spirit of the beast he and Akamaru could create growling within him but with an act of will he slammed it back into its place. "Hinata will marry and bear the children of whoever my Uncle the head of the clan deems fit. This will not be you. I am hereby ordering you to avoid my cousin excepting missions until she is reassigned upon when you shall not see her again. Do I make myself clear?"

Not waiting for a response the white-eyed boy walked past Kiba and headed back towards the village. This made no sense. If there was a problem with him seeing Hinata why hadn't something been said when they first started going out? Why Now? Also why was Neji speaking like this. Not the content, his speech pattern, even his very voice didn't sound right. He hadn't sounded this formal in years. His mouth curling up into a feral grin Kiba growled "And if I refuse?"

"Then I shall just have to beat you until you are trained Mutt." Turning back around Kiba saw that Neji had activated the Byakugan. Looking down to his friend he said "you're gonna have ta sit this one out buddy this one is between the two of us." The growling sound that Akamaru had been making since he the Hyuuga had insulted hit master turned into a whine as he wandered over to the treelike to watch.

"Well Then" Kiba Smirked, "Shall we get this started."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Stupid Stupid Stupid. Everyone knew that Neji was a master of the Gentle fist. But everyone always forgot that his teacher and team mate were both masters of the iron fist. To think that he'd worked with them this long and hadn't picked up some moves was just stupid. Yet what was pissing the Dog Ninja off more was the fact that he was holding back. There were several points where he should have activated his 64 points attack and Kiba wouldn't have been able to defend at all.

"Are you ready to give up?" Neji asked looking calmly at his opponent. It almost seemed like there was a touch of disappointment in his voice.

"Heh!" Kiba Panted. "I'm just getting Warmed up." He felt his heart beat faster as he saw Neji adopt a frighteningly familiar pose.

"Then I'm sorry but I must end this. I'm afraid you're just not good enough."

"Wanna Bet?" Two things happened. Neji sprang forward, his arms raised high for the first strike. Kiba threw two pills into his mouth and bit down on them. Now was the time to see if he was as smart as he hoped he was or just a fool. He'd known this fight was coming for 4 years. You'd have to be some sort of idiot not to plan for it. As Neji's hands shot forward he felt an emotion he'd never felt in this stance before. Uncertainty. Where a second before he could see his Kiba's Pressure points perfectly now all he could see of the boy was a Bright Light. It was like his entire body was a pressure point and his chakra system went through every single cell.

"Gotcha!" Kiba cried as he started his counter attack. He only had 29 seconds left before he used up all but the bare minimum amount of chakra he'd need to survive. Starting with a double handed overhead swing. he raised his knee into the Hyuuga's chest before executing a backhanded punch to the man's jaw and a snap kick to the abdomen. 13 Seconds. Leaping up he Swung his leg down in the same move that Naruto had used to finish him in the Chunin Prelims all those years ago. Time for one last punch...which Neji caught.

He Swore inwardly has he felt his strength fail him. Collapsing to the floor he looked up to see the older boy staring down at him, his face an impassive mask.

"Good Enough." Neji said with a smile reaching down to pick up the kneeling man. With apparently no effort he Guided Kiba to the Tree Stump. Sitting him down he stood and watched as Akamaru ran over to nuzzle his friends hand. "That move was a Suicide attack. It leaves you with no Chakra and barely increases your skills or threat potential at all save to one with the Byakugen. How long have you been working on that move."

"Six...Years"

The standing man nodded. "It's effective but you would either want to reduce the amount of Chakra it uses or enhance your reserves." He looked down at Kiba's expression of disbelief. "Oh don't look like that. The point of this was never to drive you away from my Cousen...of course if a little threat like that had driven you away it would have been no great loss. There are two reasons. One was to see with my own eyes whether you are strong enough to protect her if you needs you. You passed. The other was to see whether you'll have any chance when the real test arrives. I have no problem with you being with her. Its brought her out of her shell somewhat. But you will have to confront someone soon who will have a problem with that."

"Her...Father"

Nodding Neji continued. "When that day comes don't handicap yourself by removing one of your key advantages from the field of battle. C'mon lets get you back to town."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't see what the problem is." That shadow user said starring at the Chess board.

"The Problem" Temari said moving one of her pieces forward "is that they still don't know that you and I are, as your roommate puts it 'hooked up'."

"No," He moved a pawn forward in response. "Naruto says that I am 'whipped' when he thinks I cant hear him."

Moving a bishop out from the gap she had made. "Well that's true as well and is also something they cant find out about."

Trying to control his blush Shikamaru moved his queen out to threaten the bishop."My point is that what would be so bad about them finding out."

Moving a piece up to back up the Bishop. She looked up at him with an expression of disbelief. "You don't see what would be so bad about one of the most dangerous men alive finding out that you are on _extremely_ personal terms with his sister?"

Shikamaru moved a Rook forward to take the unguarded Knight. "Well I wouldn't exactly phrase it like that. But its never been a problem before when they've come to visit."

"Can i point out." she moved her pawn forward to take the rook. "That every time in the past you have been away on an extended mission when they've come to visit."

"So wouldn't I be able to avoid them when they come this time?" His Bishop moved forward to take the pawn.

"Well that depends. Are you going to be a hermit this year?" Her last pawn moved doggedly forward.

"Wasn't Planning on it." His Queen shifted forward

"So you'll be at the party." Her Defending piece moved closer to his king

"Yeah." His other Rook moved to block its path

"And where will I be?" Her Pawn moved forward another square

"On Guard Duty" His Queen moved to his back row.

"So do you honestly think either a, Sakura will let them both spend the evening on their lonesome? Or b, they will be willing to do nothing all evening?" She threw her Rook forward to protect the pawn

"Probably Not." He moved his Bishop slightly to a dead square.

"So they will be at this party. You will be at this Party. You see my problem?" Just one more square to go.

"It'll sort itself out" He moved his Queen up to her King

"God, you're infuriating." Her Pawn moved one more space to become a Queen blocking in his King

"Looks like Stalemate. So who takes a bit of clothing off when this happens?"

Temari Grinned.

-----------------------------------------

Okay Second bit up. Ill make a deal. If i get more than 15 reviews in this Fic, Ill post the recipe for Naruto Excellent Lunch.

Again, If you like it Tell me. If you hate it tell me.


End file.
